The Nasty Little Potion
by JadOo
Summary: When Watari's long awaited gender-changing potion finally works, what havoc is created in the realms of Meifu? A Terazuma/Wakaba WAFF fic...


**The Nasty Little Potion**

_A Terazuma and Wakaba WAFF fic_

Disclaimer:  Yami no Matsuei charas are soooooc cute! But unfortunately, they don't belong to me, but instead the wonderful Matsushita-sensei ^^

Hihi! This is my first attempt at a YnM fic. Thought I'd do something for Terazuma and Wakaba for a starters, especially since the two are so adorable ^^

Oh yeah, Just in case some of you still dunno what WAFF is, it stands for Warm and Fluffy Feeling.

Thanx to Morien Alexander. I've changed 'Fuma' to 'Yuma', like it should be.

This is for Vadrozsa and TriggerHappy Maniac.

--------------------

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggg!!!!

Terazuma flipped over on his other side and covered his ears well with his pillow as he tried to go back to sleep.

RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

His alarm clock was even more persistent today…

With a frustrated groan, one hand came up in search for the jerky clock and smashed down on it.

It was even more annoying when the clock bounced away from his hand.

"ARGH!"

Finally, our Terazuma was awake. 

The bleary detective reached for his clock and glared at it, as though it would silence itself under his intimidating red eyes. It did, only after he switched it off.

With one fisted hand, he rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. Blinking, he rose from his futon and glanced at his calendar, taking a mental note that it was Saturday…

SATURDAY!!!!!??

His eyes shot wide open.

He took a good long look at the calendar, praying that his eyes were deceiving him, that it was not actually Saturday but Friday…NO. Sunday. Sunday meant that Saturday was past, and Friday welcomed Saturday. Yes, it was Sunday. It had to be Sunday. He must have forgotten to cross the box yesterday. Please, any day but Saturday would have made him happy. Just…

*Ding dong!*

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

*Knock* *Knock*

Maybe the postman just came to say 'hi'…

*Knock**Knock**Knock**Knock*

Perhaps the impatient mailman might have been a better guess…

"Hajime-chan! Hajime-chan!"

…

…Crap…

It was Saturday after all…

"I'm coming!" his gruff voice replied the voice at the door.

He pulled on his pants and put on his shirt, tucking in the ends of it as he did so. His fingers fumbled with his tie. Somehow, he was never good at tying knots or lashings. Keeping in mind that there was a guest at his door, he gave his teeth a quick brush and rinsed his mouth with a good lot of water. Grabbing his briefcase, he went to open the door.

Waiting patiently outside was a girl with curly brown locks, ribbons interlacing with them.

"Kannuki," he greeted as he closed the door behind him.

"Hajime-chan~" she returned with more enthusiasm. Without warning, she grabbed his hand, "Hayaku! We can't be late for Tsuzuki-chan's birthday!"

The sudden urge to turn into the Red-eyed beast when Wakaba had grabbed his hand was soon curbed by the mention of his arch-enemy's name.

"What has that moron got to do with this?" he demanded as he was dragged down the flight of stairs.

"Eh?" Wakaba let go off his hand turned around questioningly. "But we made a deal to go and buy him a present today…you don't remember?"

Oh…

…that…

…right.

Wakaba was looking at him strange.

"What?" he asked, feeling a tad bit self-conscious.

"Hmm…your tie's a bit out of place…" she pointed out thoughtfully. 

Terazuma wondered where she had been all these years of their partnership. His tie had never been in place…well, actually, his tie had never been there before. It was only when they had to meet important people did he bother to try and do it up. People like Tatsumi would comment on his tie and then decide to straighten it so that their division doesn't lose its face.

He felt something brush against his chest. 

Upon realizing that it was only Wakaba trying to straighten his tie, he could no longer control himself…

***

"Gomen nasai," she apologized for the umpteenth time as they walked into the shopping mall.

"Never mind…" he sweat-dropped.

Wakaba had obviously not put into mind his troublesome body. Well, the troublesome shiki that resided in it, rather. As soon as he had realized that she had unintentionally gotten in contact with his body, the nasty shiki came out and perfectly destroyed his building. Tatsumi would be most displeased to have heard what happened. Enough damage had been caused by Tsuzuki, and Terazuma's destruction of a public building was even more serious.

Terazuma took a long drag from his cigarette and observed the crowds that rushed past him. It was only Saturday, and the mall was already so full. He kept close to Wakaba, not wanting to lose her in this mess. She seemed oblivious to everything else going on around her as she scanned the shops, trying to find one that would hold Tsuzuki's perfect present.

If she was already so happy over the shinigami's birthday, she might as well be just as enthusiastic about their death-days as well. It was, after all, the day when they could officially become a shinigami if they had a strong attachment to the world.

When he broke away from his thoughts, Wakaba was no longer in sight.

Terazuma bit on his cigarette and gave a quick glance at the crowds about him, hoping to see the familiar brown head with ribbons entangled with it. His height gave him a good advantage, and he was not the least bit happy to find not one but two brown heads and a blonde one.

As he strode over to where they were, he made a metal note to punch the jerks if they tried anything funny.

Terazuma had to admit that he was a little surprise when he saw the crazy scientist and the boy. Wakaba was chatting gaily with them. Slightly irked at the fact that Wakaba had not alerted him and went on talking to them, he walked over to say hi.

"Well, actually," he heard Watari's voice say, "I have completed the gender-changing potion. And I'm sure that this is it, that there are absolutely no errors in it."

"And you're giving it to Tsuzuki-chan?" came Wakaba's hopeful voice.

"I wanted to…but…"

"If it screws up again, who knows what'll happen this time," concluded Hisoka.

"Oh." There was no doubt that she was a tad bit disappointed.

Terazuma took another long drag and shook his head. The scientist had deluded them for so long, and to the point where even he (Watari) was deluded that a gender-changing potion could be made. What could be so interesting about changing into the opposite sex?

"Hmm…" began Wakaba. Terazuma blinked. Wakaba's 'hmm's were never good news. Years of partnership had painfully taught him this simple truth. "Watari-chan… a teensy bit of potion never really affects anyone to a point where they can't be saved, right?"

Bad.

Asking the mad scientist for advice was really, really bad.

"I guess so…"

There. Terazuma knew where all of this was going. "Kannuki," he tried. As much as he hated Tsuzuki, allowing the guy to go through the same kind of process over and again was inhuman. 

"Nani, Hajime-chan?" she asked innocently, red and brown eyes blinking up at him.

Terazuma swallowed hard and bit harder on his cigarette.

"Tsuzuki Asato does not need to be tor… I mean, he doesn't deserve such a great present," he bit out in mock indignation.

"Don't be like that, Hajime-chan. Tsuzuki-chan's done a lot for so many of us. It's only right that we repay him with what he's been excited over since Watari-chan told him."

He grit his teeth. The cigarette was crushed in between his set of teeth.

"Do what you like," he growled, determined to let them fool around and see the outcome. There was no doubt that Tsuzuki would once again be the lab rat. 

"One problem though," Watari said painfully. "We mustn't let Tsuzuki know that we're feeding him the potion. Not until he has changed into a woman."

Hisoka's arms were folded and he rolled his eyes. The boy seemed highly irritable today, and was obviously not to keen on this idea.

"Daijoubu, Watari-chan," perked Wakaba. "Hajime-chan and I will find a way to help you."

"Wha?" Terazuma was caught unaware. How did he get dragged into all this?

"Kannuki," he started, "if you think that I'm going to…"

"Hajime-chan…" her eyes turned pitiful as she pressed her palms together and put them against her nose. "You'll help, right?"

Terazuma crunched on his cigarette and looked away. Of all times, she just had to do that.

He mumbled a gruff "Yeah."

Soon, they were on their way once again weaving through the crowds.

Terazuma subconsciously brought her closer to shield her from the onslaught of the humans. His cigarette tip smoked a little. His eyes were not on Wakaba, but on the crowd as he led her around the place.

Wakaba's face felt hot. 

She knew that Terazuma had probably not noticed it yet, and did nothing to bring up their current state. Two reasons existed. One was that the Shiki would burst out once again and cause even more trouble. Two: she didn't want him to see how red her face was.

She broke away gently when they had reached their destination.

***

Hakushaku's mansion looked just as magnificent as it always did on this day. 

Except for the garden, it looked just splendid.

This was all in preparation for his favourite shinigami's birthday.

And soon, guests came to attend this party.

And as always, his dear and most wonderful friends were there to celebrate with him…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!"

The oldest shinigami had happy tears coming from his eyes as he thanked his fellow shinigamis in his puppy dog chibi. 

And the best part was not the presents that were piled high in some corner.

The best thing existent was the beautiful, beautiful chocolate cake that had thirteen lighted candles stuck upon it. It was upon the table, with only teacups and a couple of assorted companions with them. 

He counted the candles. 'One for Byakko…one for Suzaku…one for Souryuu… one for Kijin… one for … … …one for Touda…one for…ME!!'

He let his eyes roam over the smooth texture of the cake, satisfying them with the sight of some white icing pattern and the splotches of whipped cream on the dark brown surface.

And even more glorious than the chocolate birthday cake was the unopened box that screamed "APPLE PIE" on the cover.

How Tsuzuki loved his friends. 

With an exaggerated puffing of cheeks, Tsuzuki blew the candles out, not forgetting to make a wish before that.

And soon the cake, and the apple pie, was cut for everybody to eat.

Only four people did not join in the fun of eating the apple pie.

They had deemed it too dangerous to do so.

***

Eight eyes watched the scene in anticipation. 

It only took moments for the potion to settle in.

Chief Konoe's stomach rumbled as thought there was a war going on inside. He groaned and reached for some water, in hopes of making digestion easier. What a price to pay for something as sweet as apple pie…

Tatsumi was having the exact same queasiness in the stomach. Unlike his boss, however, he reached into the folds of his suit and drew out a pack of Panadol pills. These were supposed to be miracle workers. Be it headache or stomachache, as long as something was ailing him Tatsumi ran back to these babies for help. And so he did so now. Popping one pill into his mouth, he made a mental note to admonish the bunch who was responsible for bringing the food.

Tsuzuki, on the other hand, was not too aware of what was going on in his stomach. In fact, he was so wrapped up with the candies, the cake and the apple pie that it did not occur to this shinigami that there was something terribly wrong.

"Hisoka~ come have a slice~" he offered his partner some apple pie, but his offer was declined. Hisoka's appetite was not too good, it seemed. So Tsuzuki turned to his best friend. "Watari~ have some pie~"

To his amazement, the blond scientist politely refused with a grin. He said that the cake was rather filling. Tsuzuki tried his puppy dog chibi on them, but that didn't work either. And it usually did, especially for Watari.

Well, there were always more fish in the sea...

"Wakaba~" he grabbed both hands of the female and held them in his own. "You'll have some pie, ne?"

She turned sheepish. "Hai~"

Three pairs of eyes bugged out as they stared at Wakaba. Had she said what they had heard her say?

Mouths gaping slightly, Hisoka, Watari and Terazuma watched as Tsuzuki gaily handed a plate with a slice of pie to Wakaba. She thanked Tsuzuki most enthusiastically.

The apple pie was moving to her parted lips, and they were about to reached their destination when…

*SMACK*

The poor apple pie flew out of Wakaba's hands and into a neighbouring bush.

An infuriated Terazuma was standing before Wakaba, hand still in the air.

"Ha…Hajime…" Wakaba looked as though she was going to cry soon. Her hand was cradling its bruised other half.

"Terazuma!" Tsuzuki gripped the tie of his arch-enemy, feeling somewhat defensive over what had just happened. "What are you doing?"

"I should be asking **you** that question," the latter growled. He jerked his tie out of Tsuzuki's hand. His red eyes were fiery and his pointy ears twitching slightly.

He was pissed. Pissed at Tsuzuki for daring to take Wakaba's hands in his own, and having the audacity to offer her some spiked pie. Hell, even if Tsuzuki didn't know that the pie was fatal and was probably going to become a victim of it himself, he **still** should not have given some to Wakaba anyway.

And how could Wakaba forget?

…unless she wanted to become a MAN???

'Impossible!' he told himself. If Wakaba became a man, then…then…

"Boy!" his head snapped ferociously in the direction of Hisoka. "Haven't I told you to keep you partner under wraps?"

Hisoka's eyes rolled once again to the skies as he stepped forward to retrieve Tsuzuki. He was a pace slower than a grinning mask.

"Calm down, you two. It's Tsuzuki's birthday," came the gay freak's voice, his gloved hands gently pushing the two apart. "Tsuzuki~ why don't you get more pie, ne?" He gave Tsuzuki a light prompting in the direction of the table. Tsuzuki took it gladly, but not before tossing Terazuma one last grimace.

"Wakaba~" Hakushaku's gloved hands and floating mask moved in the direction of Wakaba. Protectively, Terazuma left his original position and followed the masked-man. If the freak, or **anybody** (A.K.A Ts_A_u_H_zu_E_k_M_i) tried anything funny, Terazuma with be most swift in passing judgement on them.

"Do you want some more pie?" Hakushaku asked, stressing the "more pie" by turning accusingly to Terazuma.

"Iie," came Wakaba's reply with a half-hearted smile. Her golden curls shook lightly.

"Sure?" the earl prompted once more.

"Kannuki said no," Terazuma growled, challenging Hakushaku to ask one more time.

The earl left without a question, saying a chaste goodbye to them before returning to the party.

It was then that Watari nudged him. This was the scientist's response to an irritated what: "Shh. It's starting…"

***

Saya had no idea what was going on down there in her stomach. But the fact that the mysterious upset had passed was very comforting. She turned to her partner, wanting to ask if Yuma was feeling any better; she had complained earlier that she was not feeling too good.

"Ara? Yuma-chan?" her eyes were staring wide at her partner, who simply gave her a questioning look. "You chest seems to have shrunk. By a lot," she added unnecessarily.

"What are you talking about, Saya-chan? **I** should be telling **you** that." Yuma tossed Saya a smile, eyes flicking to Saya's chest for a split-second. Then she thought about what her partner had said.

…

"WHAT!" the two exclaimed simultaneously and then two pairs of eyes flicked back and forth from each other's chest.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU? WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME?" they questioned aloud, pointing at each other and then back at themselves. And suddenly, their voices did not seem like their voices. Something about the high-pitched ness of their tones had changed. They were no longer squealing and whiny, but low and deep.

The two girls (?) had their eyebrows furrowed in confusion. They had no idea what was going on, and frankly, they did not want to know either. It was a frightful phenomenon. They had never seen or heard of such a thing happening before. They were scared, and very, very upset. All the time sacrificed and things done to acquire the perfect figure were going down into the drain of nothingness.

Their slim cut dresses were beginning to split open, revealing what might have otherwise been a set of **very** appealing abdomens. 

"By the way, Yuma-chan, you have very nice abs," Saya commented as her eyes travelled over her partner's stomach. If Yuma had been male, she would be gushing over how wonderful that set of abs were. They were, indeed, very well developed.

"You too, Saya-chan," Yuma said, having exactly the same thoughts on her mind. But the fact that Saya was a female just spoilt all of it. She knew that her partner was, or used to be, in any and every aspect as womanly as possible. She'd known it since she'd known Saya.

The two close friends looked at each other, giving one another an ironic smile. 

Then their shoulders slumped. 

And their lips trembled.

"SAYA-CHAN!"

"YUMA-CHAN!"

The wails were heard in one shot as two identifiably male figures flung themselves into each other's arms and started sobbing. Very unnatural for men.

But the truth was, these two did not use to be men.

In fact, they used to be woman.

Very voluptuous ones, if one might add.

What a pity…

***

Hisoka slapped an open palm to his forehead when he had heard two faraway wails.

"Who was that," Watari asked, curious.

"Saya and Fuma," he responded, feeling an impending headache. He knew that something like this was going to happen, even if the potion did work. And he had objected to the idea, had he not? But Noooooo, **some people** just had to insist on letting the plan run on, just like the doctor had intended for it to. Heck, even Terazuma had not agreed to it in the first place. Somehow, they had hypnotised him to agreeing with them. And now that the entire plan was screwing up, who were they going to blame? How were they going to fix it up?

Some people just never think of consequences.

Wakaba was biting her lip, feeling the guilt starting to settle in. She had never wanted things to turn out this way, and especially with Saya and Yuma.

Terazuma caught her troubled expression. As much as he wanted to unfold his arm and take hold of her hand, his mind objected violently. So he did the next best thing: give her some words of comfort that of course, would not seem caring or comforting (?). "Don't worry 'bout it. These idiots will probably be able to handle it," he said in a gruff tone, pulling out a cigarette as he did so.

This was only the beginning; they had yet to see the scene of the men.

And who knows, Saya and Yuma may not have been causing a commotion over the effects of the potion. Those two weren't even in sight, and they made noise over a plenty lot of things anyway.

As he took one long drag on his cigarette, he sincerely hoped that his reasoning had been correct. He really did not want to see Tsuzuki transform into a woman.

**That** was a **very** scary thought.

***

Tsuzuki was slumped against a bush.

He was not feeling well. Not well at all.

It sucked that his stomach was making physical complaints about the food. It just made him feel down and unhappy and not feel like eating the delicious food anymore. And he hated wasting food, especially apple pie and chocolate stuff.

He groaned aloud, as did his stomach.

"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi came running towards the bush that he was settled against. "Tsuzuki, are you alright? Tsu…!!!"

The bespectacled face that was once looking at him with care and concerned was now faced the other way, a flush of red showing from his ears. Something was up with Tatsumi, and Tsuzuki was not sure. "I'm, I'm sorry… I was looking for someone else…Sumimasen…" And so, Tatsumi started the other way and, with one hand placed over his mouth and nose, a trail of blood followed his path.

Tsuzuki blinked his bleary eyes clear and noticed something strange about his ex-partner.

Tatsumi's hair was incredibly long.

He felt something brush against his shoulder as he loosened his neck joint.

It was hair.

Very long ebony hair.

Tsuzuki shrieked.

***

There was much commotion going on in Hakushaku's garden palace.

Different voices were making various complaints. Some were high and squealing, some were low and deep. But one thing was common amongst all this chatter – everyone was just as baffled over the situation as everyone else. And nobody was pleased, at all.

Watson was scurrying around, distributing costumes to people, avoiding rages of anger and confusion by the party members and offering his master a glass of wine every five minutes.

A short, plump woman dressed in a men's suit was having a very bad headache, and trying to control the situation like she was supposed to. Being the kachou, she had to organise this mess, but no one was listening. Everyone was voicing aloud his or her own frustrations. Especially the two newly transformed men – Saya and Yuma. And of course, Tatsumi was not helping.

The money-minded freak's face was terribly red. Whether it was because anger or embarrassment, nobody really knew.

"How did such a thing happen? **Again**!" he (?) demanded irately, flinging aside the garden table with one hand, and his (?) long hair back with the other. "I thought I warned Watari never to… **Watari…**"

All eyes were upon the scientist, who was notably still in one piece and not at all flustered. Watari gulped nervously, inching closer to Hisoka as he did so. It sure hadn't taken Tatsumi long to find out the root cause of all this mess. 003 hooted unhappily, claws digging into his shoulder. Tatsumi's intimidating glare was horribly threatening.

Hisoka and Watari retreated as Tatsumi made her advance, hands on hips and making a perfect imitation of an angered woman. It was proof that the potion had succeeded, but it also meant that Tatsumi would probably be ten times fiercer than he usually was. Watari did not know whether to rejoice or be despaired. 

"Watari, Hisoka, how could you!" Tsuzuki whined, eyes accusingly upon them. One hand was holding the folds of his (?) suit in a death-grip, and the other was locking his (?) pants in place. It seemed that Tsuzuki's waist had shrunk considerably. And, well, his (?) chest had not followed suit.

"We," Watari gulped, " we wanted to sur- surprise you…?"

"You could have warned me!"

"And us too!" chorused two male voices as Saya and Yuma (the alternate version) appeared out of nowhere and threatened to pound the two into a pulp. Watari gulped once more.

"AND US!" squawked two decidedly brown chickens. Somehow, the Gushoshin Brothers had managed to become the Gushoshin Sisters. It looked like the potion did not limit itself to humans. Once again, Watari was caught in between glee and repentance.

"Whose idea was this?" Tatsumi's line of vision followed the direction in which Watari's trembling finger pointed. It lead to a red-and-brown eyed blonde and the nasty 2-in-1 Terazuma. The two had been watching the predicament intently before Tatsumi had yelled out their names. At once, two figures flew to Tatsumi and saluted.

"You two…" Tatsumi snarled, eyes flashing behind her spectacles. 

"**And** the two of you…" she turned to Watari and Hisoka. "All of you are going to…"

"Work overtime for 1460 hours," Konoe completed Tatsumi's sentence, letting out a weary sigh as he/she did so.

"NO," Tatsumi butted in once again, his/her thirst for revenge obviously not assuaged. "1 000 000 000 hours. For **free**. Starting **today**."

His (?) spectacles glinted evilly in the evening light.

***

Terazuma growled unhappily, lighting yet another cigarette as he did so. Yet another glance at the clock told him that five minutes more and they could all leave this dreaded place, and then return for another 199 000 000 days of their never-ending shinigami lives.

The first task that that money-minded and over-organised freak had assigned them was to clean up their office. Meaning Terazuma's office. And it was a mean feat.

The kachou wannabe had sent the mad scientist down to the lab to complete the reversal potion first, and amazingly, Watari had managed to sort out the whole problem with the potions and had Tatsumi and the other victims reverted back to their usual selves. And although Tsuzuki had been pissed at first, the sweet tooth had begged his friend to give him some of the potion and the antidote. Too bad Tatsumi had found out about what Tsuzuki had asked of Watari.

But that was not the end for poor Watari. Tatsumi, the cruel and vengeful being that he was, had made Watari drink the potion and put the scientist under oath to stay as a woman for twenty-four hours and see how he liked it. He would have done the same to Hisoka, but on Tsuzuki's behalf, he did not. And he would have done the same to Wakaba and Terazuma himself, but somehow or another, seeing that they were not under his direct orders, he desisted. Thank goodness.

Terazuma glanced over at Wakaba, who was seated at his desk, putting assorted case files in order and straightening the ends of paper that stuck out from under the folds of the folders. Her brow was creased with concentration and stayed in that position even when she yawned. Her golden curls were a bit out of place and ruffled up. 

Outside, the sky was darkening as night drew nearer and nearer.

Terazuma shuddered inwardly. Enma-Cho was not the best place to stay when night fell.

"Kannuki," he called softly, tapping the table. Wakaba had fallen asleep upon the haphazard mess. Her head jerked upon hearing her name called. 

"Nani?" she asked, bleary-eyed.

"Let's go," Terazuma announced, pushing all the papers and folders to one end of the table and straightening the pile so that it would look like they had cleaned it up. There was his mug of coffee in one corner. He pushed it toward her golden head.

Wakaba sipped at the cold coffee, still half awake.

"Come on, I'll send you home," Terazuma offered, grabbing her coat and handing it to her. He took the car keys that were upon his desk.

"Un," she agreed, rising lazily from the chair and taking the coat. "Okay…"

He held her arm in a firm grip as she leaned on him for support. Clearly, she was semi-conscious. 

Terazuma flicked the lights off as they exited his office and shut the door quietly.

He strapped her to her seat once she was settled drowsily in the car. And then he proceeded to his own side of the five-seater BMW that he owned.

As they drove quietly in the night, Wakaba dozed off, and somehow, she kept slumping to the right in her sleep. Thus, her head banged against the window a couple of times. 

Terazuma tossed one concerned eye in her direction and then directed his attention back on the road.

Somewhere along the way home, his right hand had detached it self from the wheel and was on Wakaba's shoulder, pulling her closer to Terazuma. Her sleepy head was jerked away from the window as his arm held her in place, and landed upon his shoulder instead.

Only at the red light did Terazuma notice the crime that he had just done. Furtively, he tried removing the guilty arm from Wakaba's shoulders. But even in her sleep, Wakaba was unrelenting, so Terazuma was rendered unable to change the position they were in.

He looked down at Wakaba's peaceful countenance and felt an irritating blush creep over his face. He could almost feel the shiki threatening to come out anytime soon. This was not good, but it sure did feel rather comfortable.

'Master,' a gruff voice called from the depths of himself. It was the red-eyed shiki.

'What do you want?' He was annoyed.

The shiki said nothing in response, but kept still. And Terazuma noticed that he did not change into the shiki. This was new. 

'Why don't you come out?' he inquired of the lion that resided inside him.

Six simple words formed his answer: "Because she will not harm you."

He gazed at Wakaba's closed eyelids and watched her sleeping form for a while more. A smile tugged at his lips, and he reached over to tuck loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Who cared what the shiki said? As long as it meant that he could be with Wakaba Kannuki, Terazuma Hajime was most satisfied.

He leaned over and snuggled his face in her golden locks for a while before pulling back hastily, face as red as a ripe apple.

He drove into the night, not knowing that there was a light smile on Wakaba's face.

~OwaRi~

------------------------

Lalala~

Minna-san, did you like my fic?

Review it if you like it, flame it if you don't.

©Copyrighted by JadOo Enterprises 2002


End file.
